degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mrs.DegrassiLover/Cassie's New School :D
Hey everybody! I really hope you like me story. Cassie's the new girl at Degrassi and you'll just have to read the rest of the story to find out. ' Cassie's POV: I hoped out of my mom's car and looked up. I read the sign ''Degrassi. I groaned. ''This is going to be tough. '' I walked in to school looking down at my schedule. Somebody bumped into my shoulder making me drop my book. ''What the hell is your problem! ''I yelled bending down to pick up my book. ''Watch were your going! ''I yelled again, I looked up to see a cute kid standing infront of me. ''Sorry. ''He said looking down at the ground. I looked into his blue grey eyes. I felt terrible he looked so embarrased. ''I'm sorry for going off on you like that. ''I said. ''It's okay. ''He said looking up. ''I'm Cassie, by the way. ''I said extending my hand toward's him. ''I'm Adam. ''He said, giving me a smile. I smiled back. ''Well, I got to get to class. ''Adam said. See you around? ''Totally. ''I said. Adam's POV: I walked off leaving her behind me. I arrived in English class a few minutes early. Just enough time to tell Eli & Clare about Cassie. I walked over to see Clare sitting on her desk messing with Eli's hands. They kissed. I groaned. ''Did they always have to be so lovey? '' ''Hey. ''I said walking up to them. ''Hey. ''Eli responded sitting in his desk behind Clare. They laced fingers. ''God. ''I rolled my eyes. I ingored it, I just really wanted to tell them about Cassie. ''Hey have you seen the new girl, Cas-. ''I said before stopping. I saw Cassie walk into the classroom and hand a note to the teacher. The teacher nodded and extened her hand to the seat infront of Adam. She smiled when she saw Adam and sat down. ''Hey. ''She said. ''Hi. ''I said back, looking down at my feet. Eli raised an eyebrow at me. I looked back up. ''What? ''I asked a little more meaner then I intended it to be. Eli put his hands out like he was innocent then, turned towards Clare. I sighed. ''Great...now Eli's mad at me. ''I thought. '''BBRRIINNGG!!!!! The bell rang singaling the start of class. Cassie sat down in her seat. Mrs. Dawes annouced something about writing an essay about a important incident in your life. I couldn't contract. I mean, how could you with a pretty girl like that sitting infront of you. Cassie's POV: I could feel Adam's eyes burning a hole through the back of my neck. I groaned. How am I supposed to write now? BBRRIINNGG!!! ''45 minutes, passed already? ''I thought. I put my binder into my backpack and walked out of the classroom, not long before I heard Adam call. ''Cassie, cassie! ''He said running up to me. My cheeks turned a bright pink shade. Why did he have this effect on me? ''So, Cassie...would you like to eat lunch with me and some of me friends? ''He asked me. ''Sure. ''I said smiling. We walked into the cafetria, where I saw a girl waving down Adam. We walked closer and I realized there was about six other people sitting at the table too. ''Hey, Adam. ''A girl said. She had dark, curly hair and was sitting next to a guy with the school's football jersey on. ''Hey, Alli. ''Adam responded back, sitting across from her. He patted the bench next to him, signaling for me to sit down next to him. I slid into the seat. I felt so left out...everybody already new each other and the only person I knew was Adam...barely. A girl leaned over and whispered something in Adam's ear. I couldn't make out what she had said. ''Oh sorry. ''Adam told her. He turned toward me. ''Cassie, this is Clare, Eli, Alli, Drew, Wesley, Connor, and Dave. ''He said going down a line of people. ''Hi. ''I said. Clare smiled at me. She had reddish-brown hair that was perfectly curled. She was holding hands with the boy, Eli. Eli looked very dark. To me, they looked like they wouldn't go together. Eli smirked at me and I smiled back. ''So, Cassie where are you from? ''Alli asked. ''Idaho. ''I stated. ''Cool. ''Alli said smiling. ''Did you have a guy? ''She asked. ''Alli. ''Clare said elbowing her. ''Ouch! Gosh, Clare. I was just wondering. ''Alli said holding her side. I smiled. Category:Blog posts